


But What About Bread Salad for Garnish

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A Little Bit of Watersports, M/M, Married People Doing Weird Things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dildo, i have no idea what this is, spank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom下班回家，一边做家务一边考虑晚饭，接着他发现了Kaz，以及Kaz的新玩具。他真的很想吃饭，拜托了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What About Bread Salad for Garnish

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> 这个系列没救了。

Quite又发来一个链接，Venom解锁手机，拇指一划，点了进去，一只大概只有两个月大的小猫，全身毛发蓬乱，靠着四只小小的、摇摇晃晃的爪子，勇敢地试图爬出一个巨大的猫窝，它失败了，摔倒在地上，开始舔爪子。

 _可爱。_ 他回复。

Venom打开车门，他弯下腰，一只手拿起后座上的纺织袋。Venom拔掉车钥匙，反锁切诺基，提着纺织袋，朝客厅走去。

今天是星期二，所以Kaz午餐后就离开公司了，人人都知道他每个月总有一天会提前离开，不过几乎所有人都认为他在卡夫厨房那里开会。但实际上那是他长久以来的休息日，每个月第三个星期的星期二下午，Kaz中午就会回家，然后花一个下午躲在客厅里，躺在沙发上，抱着一大碗综合零食和两升装的激浪，盖着他最喜欢他的那床毯子，马拉松式地看之前积累起来的电视剧，一直到他晕死过去，或者不得不起身做晚饭为止。

这个月Kaz的最爱是Scandal，Venom在他躺在床上一边加班一边看的时候瞥到过一眼，隐约看到了什么‘真爱’‘角斗士’‘西装’，可能是一个gay政治肥皂剧。他认为。

屋子里很安静，Venom把车钥匙扔到玄关的置物碗里，脱掉靴子，朝里面走去。客厅里也很安静。多半又睡着了。这一个月都很累，XOF拿到了湾区第二好的广告位置，连着一个星期二十四小时播放LED广告。Kaz在会议室里宣布‘ _ **这他妈的是不要脸的恐怖袭击，警察都不管一下吗？！！**_ ’后，经过紧急会议，Diamond Dogs加大了配送范围，加快了配送时间，而且开始了试用服务。市场份额没有下降，但人人都累得够呛。Venom在办公室里住了三天。Kaz天天到仓库里来煮饭，自我安慰至少公司离旧金山第二好的农夫市场只有半英里。

仔细一想，也并不全是坏事，住在办公室里。他脸红了一下。有几次真的很惊险。

晚饭吃芝士意大利面，他决定。

蛋，鸡肉和牛肉要重新用保鲜膜包好，Venom把购物袋里的东西一件件拿出来，面粉、苏打粉和他的紧急备用粮饼干放进橱柜，其他的塞进冰箱。需要买牛奶和奶油乳酪了。他检视了一下，前天的吐司还有剩，再做一个面包沙拉好了。Venom拿出放在最下层的锅，关上冰箱门，然后把鱼肉汤放在炉子上。

他把洗衣液和香皂放进杂物间，看了一眼客厅。电视关着。

沙发上没人。

也许Kaz开车去下一个街区的IN N' OUT了，永远得吃汉堡，如果他有一天放弃把汉堡放在盘子里，用刀叉切着吃就好了。

Venom洗了洗手，把流理台上放着的鸡肝切碎，分成几份，拿出一份，加上切碎的肉馅，搅拌进猫粮，然后是另外一份，搅拌进狗粮。他哼着Quite的小曲，错了几个音节。最后加上两勺鱼肉汤，用滤网滤掉刺。

他一手拿一盒，走到院子里，分别放在两边，野猫一边，野狗一边。今天还算干净，不需要在Kaz回来之前收拾和掩饰。

然后他转身，回到屋子里。

衣服得洗了，也得去干洗店取回冬衣，Venom琢磨，拿出手机，拨下速拨号码的第二位。叫Kaz回来的路上取回来算了。

Kaz的手机关了。

他耸了耸肩，拿起新的厕纸，去补充厕所里的。

短信响了一声，Venom走上二楼，看了一眼手机，Quite，另外一个链接，‘ _快看这个！！！！！_ ’，一只小狗，摇摇晃晃地试图钻出狗窝，掉进了纸箱里，可爱地钻出来，叫了一声。 _可爱。_ 他回复，复制链接，转发到facebook上。主卧应该还有厕纸，他把剩下的厕纸放到橱柜里，二楼的灯关着。

隐隐约约的声音从主卧里传出来。

哦。他想。

晚饭还是做芝士通心粉，也许再煮一个汤，不知道Sweet Big Gay甜甜圈店送不送外卖，他走进主卧，手抓着门，关上，走了过去。

Kaz坐在他的办公桌前面，两条腿悬在桌面上，他的笔记本开着，视频窗口最大化，他的后脑勺靠着扶手椅，随着身体的动作而摇晃着，脸偏向一边，双眼半闭，死死地盯着屏幕，嘴微微地张开。屏幕的光线在Kaz脸上闪烁，他断断续续地呻吟着，衬衫敞开，左手急促地套弄着勃起的阴茎，深红色的龟头在他的拳头里缩进冒出，松垮垮的短裤挂在右脚的脚踝上。

Venom再走进了一步，终于看清楚了Kaz _到底_ 在做什么。

Kaz喘息着，腹部不稳地收缩着，因为呼吸而起伏， 他的右手握着一根假阳具，正在迎合着臀部的推送而急促地插抽着。他咬着牙齿，面红耳赤，膝盖微微地颤抖着。

Venom的手落到扶手椅的一侧，看了一眼屏幕，一个壮实的、穿着工作服的中年男人把一个金发中年男人压在沙发上，撩起他腰上系着的围裙，露出健壮而长着金色绒毛的下半身，他是全裸的。Kaz没硬拽着他看过，大概是新片。Kaz的喉咙里溢出一声细微的呜咽声，他微微睁开眼，瞥了Venom一眼，注意力又集中在笔记本上。

他腹部上聚起了一小摊闪闪发亮的汗水，随着呼吸，反射着屏幕上深蓝色的闪光。

“晚饭吃什么？”Venom说。

“我现在，嗯。”他仰头，用嘴断断续续地呼吸，回答。“有一点忙。”

“那我就烤芝士通心粉。你还有多久？”Venom深思熟虑地说，俯下身，手肘压在扶手上，他的手指碰了碰Kaz的衬衫，他出汗出得棉布都汗湿了。Venom打量了一眼他的身下，涨得通红的腹股沟下面，深黑色的假阳具被吞掉了一半，闪烁着油光，

“新的？”他说。

“……网上买的，啊……前天就到了。”他的牙齿紧咬，舔了舔嘴唇，舌头在嘴角闪烁，Kaz全神贯注地盯着屏幕，配合着淫靡的景象，手腕灵活而粗暴地活动着，“啊………………”Kaz喘息着，颧骨涨得通红，臀部在皮椅上猛地一晃，发出响亮的磨蹭声，迎上假阳具，阴囊抽搐着，他的嘴角向下扭曲。

“我怎么没看到？”Venom问，拇指滑过他汗津津的颈子，找到了动脉。

手指移动，没有回答，衬衫的衣襟下垂，触碰到他挺立的乳头上。Kaz的臀部依然抽搐着，他停了下来，剧烈地呼吸，勉强地挤出几个单词，“你他妈能不能别问了？！！”

Venom的拇指划过Kaz的乳头，拨弄了一下，没有反应。他耸了耸肩。

“那我做饭去了。”他说。

停顿。“别。”Kaz说，脸偏向一边，胸膛起伏着。他的犬牙紧咬。“看着我。”

Venom又耸了耸肩，他转过脸，鼻子埋进Kaz的头发里，吻了他的头顶一下。

“好吧。”Venom说。

Kaz的手腕又开始运动，随着手的动作，他低下头，断断续续地呜咽着，肩膀上弥漫着一片红色，Venom的牙齿咬住他的耳朵，伸出手，食指和拇指捏住他左边的乳头，旋转了一圈，揉捏起来。他的脚在桌面上蜷缩起来，无力地打滑，Venom张开嘴，舔了舔他的耳廊，呼出热气，然后向下，咬住他的脖子，Kaz的胳膊剧烈地活动着，让假阳具在他身体里进进出出，他在眼底狂热地盯着屏幕，哀鸣着，咬住下唇，沉迷于身体之间的交缠和交媾。Venom一只手按住自己的裤裆，阻止下面胀起的阴茎带来的肿痛，然后他的胳膊肘横过Kaz的胸膛，触碰他的肋骨和腋下，另外一只手拂过他的睾丸，换来一声尖锐的呻吟。等会儿配菜做面包沙拉好了，Venom琢磨。

他的拇指滑过Kaz跳动的腹股沟，触碰到假阳具光滑的表面，塑料沾染上了他的体温，温热而滑溜。野蛮而恼怒的哼声从Kaz的嘴里发出，无法得到满足。

屏幕上，插入的那一方耸起腰，凶狠地动了几下，射了出来，精液滴落在蜂蜜色的皮肤上，他抱着压在身下的那一位，凑过去吻他，手上沾着对方之前射出来的东西，抹在他平坦的小腹上，厂牌名字打了出现，字幕开始滚动，“换……啊，换下一个。”Kaz的腰向Venom的怀里顶来，前液弄得他的阴茎一塌糊涂，他的肩膀抖动，眼皮痛楚地眨着，看起来很疲倦。“……妈的，快换下一部。”

Venom伸出手，关掉播放器，Kaz的眼睛在半闭的眼皮下闪烁，张开嘴，想要说出疑问，他转过身，推了扶手椅一把，站在Kaz身前。他俯身过去。

他的一只手按着Kaz胸膛，另外一只手拨开Kaz的手指，Kaz已经完全放松了，润滑完毕，假阳具几乎全部没入了他的身体，只剩下一小截把手在外面，随着他身体的颤动而微微抖动着，仿佛一根黑色的尾巴。Kaz的髋骨耸动，热切地顶着Venom的掌心。“你他妈的在干什么？”他命令。

面包沙拉，Venom平静地想。面包切丁后两面抹上黄油再煎，这样就不会太干。

他把玩了一会儿露在外面的部分，轻轻地推拉了几下。Kaz轻喘着，双手套弄阴茎，拇指在龟头顶端磨蹭，重复了几次后，Venom感觉到他臀部肌肉的收紧，他的膝盖不断地撞到Venom的腰上，把他拉向自己，Venom的两根手指顶着假阳具的把手，一直推到最里面，Kaz的两腿缓慢地曲起，大腿根部的肌肉痉挛着，“很大啊。”Venom平静地说，好奇地用虎口测量了一下直径，然后他松弛地握着假阳具，转了一圈。沉默里，他看着Kaz的喉结滚动，仿佛扯断了线的悠悠球，在浅红色的皮肤上鼓起。

他握住假阳具，猛地拔了出来，Kaz的两腿分开，短促地哀鸣了一声，下身颤动，兴奋得前液沾湿了腹部，在油腻的塑料滑动声里，Venom缓缓地推进去，右手托着他的一侧臀部，用假阳具饱满的顶端抵着括约肌，浅浅地插抽，Kaz甜腻地呻吟，不满地朝他的掌心里推挤，柔软的臀部撞到他的手指上，Venom不慌不忙地把假阳具送到最深处，拇指顶着假阳具的尾端，保持平衡，右手猛地扇到他屁股上，响亮的一声后，潮湿的苍白皮肤上立刻浮现出一个红印，半个手掌印，Kaz的喉咙仰起，仿佛突然暴露在犬齿下的虚弱公鹿，Venom的手指滑过红色的部分，感觉皮肤的绷紧，肌肉颤抖着鼓起然后又松弛下来，他的掌边摩挲了一下，举起来，又是响亮的一下，Kaz哀叫一声，臀部颤抖着绞紧了，Venom的拇指抚摸红亮的柔软皮肤。Kaz的眼睛翻了上去，手握着勃起，急促地套弄，膝盖耸动，接近高潮。

Venom摸索着，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，掏出阴茎，他俯下身，舔舐Kaz脖子上覆盖着的盐粒，吐出一口长长的喘气，Kaz的腹部微微抽搐着，身体已经过于敏感，沉醉在高潮前小心翼翼的最后冲刺里，他不在乎，拇指按着Kaz阴囊的底端，抹了抹，缓慢地拔出假阳具，看着黑色的塑料一英寸一英寸地从泛红的皮肉里滑出，Kaz的手指攥着他的手腕，关节几乎发白，他的脚趾蜷曲，Venom的另外一只手握着自己的勃起，找到了窄小而收缩的入口，送了进去。“啊………………”他的肩膀猛地一耸，拇指按住深红色的龟头，指甲掐进尿道口，手腕颤抖着，Venom抓开他的手，别再来新一轮发炎了。浓重的麝香味弥漫在他两腿之间，小腹上一塌糊涂。

他抽插了几次，下身就硬得难受，抽搐着继续胀大，Venom一只手扶着阴茎，右手的食指滑过Kaz的喉结，舌头跟上去，缓慢地舔舐，下身推送到最里面，Kaz的手指掐进他的肩膀，“你怎么会觉得……嗯……你那配件能比得上我的……嗯，小玩具？”Kaz嘲讽，手又回到了交缠在一起的身体之间， _他是不是也太持久了一点，_ 胸膛急促地起伏。“用习惯了的更好。”Venom回答，腰耸动，他喘息着，腹部贴着身下压着的腹部，感觉到皮肤的热度和滑腻而黏糊的体液，Kaz的手指推着他的胸膛。Venom低下头，嘴上带着一点笑意，鼻子贴住Kaz的脖子。“嗯，更好一点。”

随着喉咙里发出的一声短促呻吟，Kaz的腰猛地一抖，点点温热的体液溅到Venom的腹部上，断断续续的咳嗽声里，黏着精液的手指颤抖着停止了动作，覆盖在他的小腹上，随即无声无息，沉浸在余韵里。Venom抓住他哆嗦的膝盖，咬住牙齿，再操了一会儿，缓慢地感觉到背上的肌肉纠结起来，然后脊椎紧绷，臀部抽搐地一推，放松了下来，他继续抬着头，感觉快感的逐渐攀升，“射吧。”Kaz温柔地嘟囔，就像命令的一样。

于是他就这么做了。

完事后，Venom依然趴在扶手椅上，他的腰开始抗议，不过他无视了，额头贴着Kaz的脖子，呼吸着浓烈的汗味和性爱后的气味，感觉放松。过了一会儿，他睁开疲倦的眼睛，喷了个响鼻，他咋了咂嘴，手指懒洋洋地抚过Kaz的腹部。然后他停了下来。

“你是不是……”他谨慎地问，手指小心翼翼地避开旁边一小滩温热的液体。

不多，不过很明显。

“闭嘴。”沉闷而恼怒的回答。“只是一点儿。”

“你应该先去——”

“天啊，闭嘴，这都是你的错，变态的混蛋，你以为你长着的是个什么玩意儿，船桨吗？捅来捅去还没个完了，被反复地捅内脏的可是我，就因为你是个没有奉献精神的家伙，让我白白浪费了身上长着的——而且这——这是十分正常的。前列腺……”Kaz避开他的视线，眨了眨眼，他的嘴唇移动，试图迅速地转移话题，颧骨上泛着一片潮红。“妈的！我告诉你，这都是你的错。”他恼怒地结尾。

好像只要他能无视掉，他就能否定这个目前的尴尬事实。

“你没法控制自己。”Venom懒洋洋地回答，嘴上带着一点笑意。

“闭嘴，拿点卫生纸来。”

“你先去洗澡。”Venom回答，他舒展肩膀，退了出来，换来一声短促的呻吟，他奇怪地感到有点满意。就像这整个尴尬的 _稍微_ 有点失禁的事情一样。之后的一个星期他的下场会很惨烈，他很肯定，不过这会儿，他感到一种奇怪的自豪感，几乎让人有点难堪。

“先说清楚，我可不会给你留热水。晚饭就吃芝士通心粉吧。配菜吃什么？”

“面包沙拉。嗯，刚才就在想……”糟了。

“你刚才什么？”危险的眯眼。

“我去拿点卫生纸。”

“告诉我，你没有在做爱的时候想账单和晚饭的事情。”

“……没有。”

“和你的小兄弟说再见吧，看样子你也不需要了。”

“我去做晚饭了。”

“等下，先给我拿点卫生纸过来，别跑！喂？！！！！妈的！！！”

 

FIN


End file.
